


Karaoke Night

by zeldatalestuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatalestuck/pseuds/zeldatalestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a IwaOi than anything, but the ships are there ;D<br/>Might be a bit out of character due to this being my first and I am kinda nervous, but I hope you enjoy! :)<br/>Leave comments on how it could be better if you could. :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoopsies

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa stayed up too late...again

There it was again, the tingling in his stomach that could make him fly into outer space. Oikawa never liked to wake up with it. This only happened when Iwa-chan was around, he could always sense when his best friend was the one to wake him from his slumber. This happened often, Oikawa stayed up way too late almost every night in his alien pajama pants and matching pajama shirt watching alien documentaries or movies that involved terrestrial life.

"Trashy-kawa I swear if you don't get up I will dump water on your favorite jammies." That torturous deep voice echoed through the room, Tooru's stomach got worse by the second.

"Iwa-chan! You don't have to be so rude." He mumbled innocently, flipping over as an attempt to sleep again, as if Oikawa could get away with it. Hearing his best friend say "Jammies" was the cutest thing ever, a squeal surged within his throat, but the captain refused to let it anywhere near his mouth.

"Time to wake up. You're going to be late to morning practice, come on its your last year in Seijoh." Iwaizumi started to walk out of his room, pain striking both of their hearts at the reminder.

Oikawa did what he pulled off best, "It's your last year, too, Iwa-chan."

Silence.

It stayed like that for a few minutes, just that awkward moment of realization. The captain turned back over, opening his gorgeous eyes looking around his considerably neat room, he was one with instinct to be as organized as possible. It was like this everywhere; Volleyball, his house, what he should do next, things such as that. His brown eyes landed on the shiny gold plaque "Setter of the Year" award, admiring it from afar.

Hajime broke their silence, "Oikawa, we're going to be late, get up, there is pancakes in the kitchen, I was even nice enough to make them alien shaped. Tooru jumped out of bed faster than Iwaizumi could say shaped.The ace went to Oikawa's kitchen with black counters and white cupboards and it's black fridge. The only thing that stood out was the alien in the center frantically looking for his promised breakfast.

Sure enough, Iwa-chan hadn't been lying that there was pancakes, but they had no shape aside from a circle. His shoulders sagged, "Iwa-chan! Did you lie to get me out of bed?"

The said figure shrugged his shoulders, "Use your imagination. Maybe the aliens you are thinking of have circular heads and no faces. They communicate by uh... sign language." Hajime made it up, but still, Oikawa seemed like he was getting into it.

"Fine, but this is only because we have practice in half an hour." The ace seemed surprised to hear this, "Oh wait, we don't even have time for pancakes then." Although his voice was calm, he slightly started panicking.

"What?! But I just took a bite..." His friend pouted.

"Sad days, you should have gotten out of bed earlier." Just like that, they were out the door, Oikawa swung over his shoulder and into the normal gray car. Tooru still had a pancake in his hand with a bite taken out of it.

"Iwa-chan! I could have walked on my own!" A light pink had dashed the captain's cheeks, and he was doing a very bad job at hiding it. Iwaizumi sighed, shutting the "Great King's" door and going to the other side and smoothly sliding into the Driver's seat.

Soon enough they were heading to the school of Aobajōsai High.Though, knowing Oikawa, he most likely forgot about what was going on this Friday night. "Do you remember what tonight is?" His deep voice rang through the car, seemingly knocking his friend out of whatever was happening.

"Aw, I was hoping everyone would forget." He looked down, earning a smack in the back of the head from Hajime.

"Why would we forget when you were the one who lost the bet to Sugawara?" Tooru tried to put on the most innocent expression he could, "Iwa-chan! It was an unfair bet! I was going to lose any way it went!" "Then you shouldn't have made it, dumbass!" He yelled, Oikawa knowing that this was the reason he normally didn't take bets.

"Iwa-chan, will you come with me to this Karaoke night? Since refreshing-kun said we all have to sing for the person we think dearest of..." The black haired ace looked directly at his friend, a light blush had taken both their faces.

Clearly, Tooru hadn't really meant it that way, at least, Iwaizumi thought he didn't. "I-I mean, I don't necessarily have family. And you are the next best thing aside from the team." The captain tried to cover up his random question.

As the ace focused back on the road, seeing the school ahead,  _Thank God,_ he thought, he didn't look at the blushing and embarrassed teen beside him, "Oikawa, it's alright, I'll still go, but only because your singing will be the best part." 

Stars formed in the familiar brown eyes as the captain's blush deepened, "Oh, Iwa-chan~! That was the nicest thing you've ever said to m-" 

"Oh, I was talking about how funny it's going to be to hear how nervous you get up there. Especially with Kageyama being there." His lips twitched upwards at the thought of it, though it saddened when he imagined a crying mess on the stage. He ruined his own happy thought. Great.

Oikawa knew it was too good to be true. Staying quiet with a childish pout on his face, looking the other way from his caring friend and making a shunning "Hmph." 

Hajime parked, though neither of them got out of the car. Practice would start in 15 minutes, usually they were there 10 minutes early. Iwaizumi sighed, "Should we start walking?" He would have already, but Oikawa was as stiff as dried hair gel.

Then, both of them looked at their captain's clothes. Oikawa screamed, "I CAN'T GO INTO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS!" 

"Don't you have extra clothes in your locker?!" The ace questioned, hoping they would have to drive back, that would be a whole 15 minutes of practice that they would miss.

"They're not the best, but I suppose they'll do." Both of them didn't want to miss practice. But the tricky part was, how to get Oikawa to the locker room without him being noticed by his  _million_ fangirls. 

"Iwa-chan, drive as close as possible to the gym so I can quickly sneak in there, then come back and park and meet me inside just in case." The captain beamed his 'smile', but Iwaizumi still did as told anyway, it was the best idea they had. 

The closest they could get to the gym was still a distance Oikawa would have to run in order to even have a chance to not be seen by more than 10 people. He frowned, "Well, unless I drive on grass, we aren't getting anywhere closer." 

Before Oikawa could open his mouth he held up a hand, "No, we are not risking grass just because you didn't get dressed."

"You were the one that carried me from my house to the car!" Oikawa pretended not to care that he had been carried, instead, sprinting out of the car and leaving the gray door open. 

The ace sighed, "When will he learn?" 

After he reached across and pulled the door shut, it was back to the parking spot and he reluctantly got out of his vehicle and walked calmly to the gym, it took less time than he thought as he looked at the clock near the middle of the gym wall. He was still 10 minutes early to practice and only Kindaichi and their libero were here. They looked at Iwaizumi with a confused expression, "Where's our captain? Is his knee being a pain again?" Kindaichi asked.

"He'll be here shortly, he decided that he had to go to the bathroom first and is probably outside or something waiting for someone to make his entrance dramatic." The ace lied, it was obvious though. Oikawa can't go to the bathroom AND be waiting outside. He didn't finish that thought, "Actually he is changing, I can't lie." It wasn't that bad this time. Still the two seemed lost, but shrugged it off, "Go get changed so we can prepare for practice!" 

Iwaizumi entered the locker room and saw the captain with a red plaid shirt and jeans that were striped white down. He smacked his palm on his head, "What. The hell. Is that?" 

"I told you it wasn't the best, Iwa-chan!" Tooru tried to defend himself, putting his hands sassily on his hips.

"Why would you even pack that in there?!" Hajime retorted, an angry expression reaching his face. He looked at his clothes, jeans and a loose blue Seijoh shirt. He looked at his best friend's outfit again, closely comparing to see if something could be changed.

"After practice, you are going to take my pants and I'll wear your stupid ass ones." 

This is why Oikawa needed him at Karaoke. Actually, this is why the captain needed him at all.

Tooru agreed, open to any ideas better than his outfit.

The two guys changed into their volleyball uniforms, preparing for the worst when it was over.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa here is my promised Karsuno parts but don't worry, there is still going to be IwaOi and next chapter is going to be mainly based on BokuAka. ;D  
> That's right, Akaashi is singing first. :33  
> WARNING I FORGOT: Slight alcohol and them being in a bar-coughMEANT FOR KIDScough-... I promise nothing bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell is this place?!"  
> "The most torture for bet-losing."

"Gwaaaah! Kageyama, don't forget to check the list again!" Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs as if everyone in Karasuno wasn't already hurrying to get everything prepped after practice. The day had been busy with the team hosting Karaoke at a bar that they had to reserve the night for. Luckily Nishinoya and Asahi were the main workers that night.

It had only taken around 5 minutes to clean up the court, which for them was impressive. Then again, everyone was helping out some. It was mainly a setter's night. Kenma, Oikawa, Kageyama, and Suga were the ones going, but they were required to bring one person.

Kageyama didn't know exactly why, but he chose Hinata to go with him. Okay, he did know why. Hinata was just the closest person to him right now aside from family, but he didn't want to be embarrassed by his mom being there or something like that.

He squinted at the clock, as the team walked to the locker room so they could change and leave. The gym had a locker room, but they mostly used the club room. The locker room was for Physical Education classes.

He grabbed his bag and noticed how Hinata was still frantic about having a perfect night. He sighed, "Suga, why do we have to go?" 

"Well, if you must know, I challenged all the setters to a bet and almost all of them passed except for Kenma, Akaashi, and Oikawa. You have to go because you didn't bother to even try, so get ready at home, wear something nice and look presentable!" The silver-haired setter beamed from across the room, only getting his bag and a few papers before he walked out with Daichi.

"That sounds unfair, I didn't want to try because I don't have a crush on anyone..." He mumbled to himself, a strong scowl crossing his feature. 

Hinata looked up from whatever he had been doing during that short talk, but as far as Tobio could tell, there was a mess of paper. The older-though he seemed younger- boy almost screamed, "KAGEYAMA I CAN'T FIND MY ENGLISH THAT I WAS GOING TO STUDY."

"DUMBASS QUIET DOWN I WILL LET YOU STUDY MINE!" Anger flared as his friend seemed to shrink smaller under his stare, this happened very often and he was surprised Hinata wasn't used to it.

Shouyou whimpered, "Alright..." Then it seemed like nothing happened and they were out of the club room, locking it with the key that would need to be returned to their captain later.

Since the two were going to the bar later, when both of them mentioned the name of it to their parents, the adults burst out laughing. None of them were sure why, but it seemed that Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, and Nishinoya knew why.

"Hinata, what do you plan on wearing?" Kageyama tried to start a conversation as they neared to his house, the dark street lights led them to a street that they took a left on before his friend answered, "I, uh, brought a nice T-shirt and pair of pants." 

Kageyama couldn't say he blamed him, it was probably something he would do if Suga hadn't said "nice". Everyone knew that the nice aspect meant no stains or causal wear. 

"I'm going for dress pants and a white shirt with a black blazer. Anything past that and you can count me out," Tobio knew he wasn't great at teasing, but this was as close as he got to humor. Unlike Salty-shima who joked around with insults and "King of the Court". 

The thought even angered him inside.

Kageyama shook his head. Hinata looked at him, "Uh... Kageyama? Wasn't your house....2 houses ago?" The boy looked back at the mentioned house, lights were streaming out of the dark blue home.

The setter embarrassingly blushed, "Maybe." Before another word, he turned back, Hinata having to hurry after him as he walked faster than before.

He checked the door to see if it was unlocked, the wooden rectangle opened without much of a fight. A spark burned across the blue eyes, "I told her not to keep it unlocked." It was dark out, and they had to skip practicing after the actual practice was over.

Hinata got slightly nervous seeing Kageyama suddenly upset, wondering if he was worried about not being prepared. Though it wasn't really that Shouyou worried about, the fact that out of everyone on the team, the setter had chosen  _him._

Tobio shut the door and turned a switch that made a click, sure enough to be him locking it. The duo went to the kitchen, Kageyama technically dragging him there. 

A clock on the wall told them they had approximately an hour until they were expected at the laughable bar. It was called "W.H.J.". Both didn't know what the acronym stood for, but it made anyone who did know burst into a fit of laughter.

Even Daichi laughed when he heard where they were going as Suga invited him. It was a no duh fir Suga and Daichi to go together, they were Mom and Dad technically.Kageyama didn't really understand it, but they acted like a merrier couple at the team. Daichi being dad and Suga being mom. It made him wonder if any othe team was close like that.

But maybe that was the reason everyone was fine with them going to a bar.

"Well, I'll get ready in the bathroom and you go to your room." Hinata declared, putting his hands on his hips in a courageous form, being broken when Kageyama's mom stepped in, "Hey, we're going to leave soon to the-" She stopped with a giggle, "Bar." 

Confused looks crossed their faces, but how much could they do about no one telling them what it meant? 

The setter shrugged, "Okay, we have to get going pretty soon so I can't argue here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not too long after, they were both dressed for the night full of dumb songs and pretending to know how to sing. Although, only the five setters would be singing for the person they brought along. Kageyama felt his face get warm at the thought of singing for Hinata. It sounded disgusting yet wanting at the same time.

Once they arrived, it was clear why everyone had been laughing.

It was so clear that crystals could be stuck to just the sign.

Kageyama's mother was laughing harder than the time Hinata had stayed over and got milk stuck in his nose. Tobio had been afraid that his mother would die from her laughter at this point. They didn't need to step outside to realize why.

The whole building was pink.

The sign was a cake.

There was pretend frosting around the edge of the building except the doors.

The sign in red letters read,

"Weenie

Hut

Junior".

There was Oikawa and Iwaizumi outside the doors, both with the same faces as the duo in the car. Neither of them left the car until they were kicked out. The blue car left the parking lot immediately after, his mother still laughing as they looked through her window.

"Tobio-chan! Did you know of this?!" The Great King turned towards Kageyama, who was in the same condition as him.

The setter shook his head, Hinata looked like he might go into shock, and Iwaizumi just looked blank as if he didn't know what was happening.

The building not too far from this was "Weenie Hut".

"We couldn't have gone to that one?! It had to be Junior?!" Oikawa exclaimed in disbelief, they shook out of their paralyzed feature as soon appeared Nekoma's part of the lost bet.

Kuroo laughed at the sight of their faces, "What's so confusing? This is the cheapest place in town to have a Karaoke night. The equipment is expensive, you know." Following Kuroo was Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

Bokuto was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and black pants with his tennis shoes while Akaashi wore a black button-up with white showing underneath the places that weren't covered by the shirt and black dress pants.

Kenma wore a neat red shirt and black shorts that looked like he just bought them. Kuroo wore dark jeans and a red polo and a black jacket.

Bokuto toppled over in laughter, "I KNEW IT, I TOLD YOU AKAASHI!" 

Akaashi mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "I should really stop taking bets..."

Kenma had hardly looked up from his screen, but anyone could tell by his face he was on the same page as Fukurodani's setter. It's captain however had taken Akaashi's arm lightly, taking him inside to greet the  _oh so wonderful_ people who set this up. 

The rest of the group went in without a word, revolted by the place they were going into. Inside was all light pink with blue streamers going across and purple tables and booths that had white specks here and there. This place was literally meant for kids. There was a stage that had sky blue curtains around the half-circle of light wood.

"What the hell is this place?" Kageyama asked, snapping out of his disgusted trance.

"The most torture for bet-losing, of course!" Nishinoya appeared from behind a white counter, Asahi behind him with a gentle and embarrassed smile. The big man waved while Nishinoya laughed into his hand once and running over to them. 

"Your table is this way! Unless you prefer a booth..." His voice trailed as excitement reached his eyes when he winked at them.

Akaashi was next to snap from the horror they were set in, even he and Bokuto had joined it, "Bokuto-san would most likely prefer a booth."

Kenma hadn't been in it however, looking up from his screen, "A booth sounds good." Back at the screen as his fingers pressed rapidly on the buttons of the little device.

Bokuto jumped, "yES! WE CAN SIT ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER! ME AND AKAASHI THEN YOU AND KUROO!" The yelling of his needed to be concealed, but it was better than his emo stage... so none of them really shut him up.

"Akaashi and I." Akaashi corrected, Nishinoya looked at the pair who had just barely gotten out of the horror that this place set them in.

"Table..." They both said, shaking their heads in disbelief. Oikawa and Iwaizumi said table also.

Nishinoya took them to a booth with 3 tables near it. Suga and Daichi were already sitting in the table furthest back from the group of the 3. Hinata and Kageyama took the middle and the other table duo took the one in the front. Next was Bokuto and Akaashi sliding into one of the booth seats and then Kenma and Kuroo across from them.

 _This is going to be an interesting night_ , Kageyama thought as Nishinoya started explaining the rules and regulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the suspense of what will happen? ;D  
> #Thisisactuallycrackinarealisticform  
> #SPONGEBOB REFERENCES EVERYWHERE  
> How did it become like this, oh my word.  
> What have I done?  
> I promise it will be more serious next chapter. xD


	3. What Life Can't Describe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was hopelessly lost in Bokuto's eyes as he gazed, it was sparks that flew across the room. They were truly playing with fire.

Akaashi was swearing under his breath, Karasuno's libero had just finished with the rules for this night and what had to be done;

● Know the words.

● No rapping and beware Ballads.

● If you are going to fail, fail hard.

● Don't shame others.

● No dropping the microphone (Or as Nishinoya put it "This shit is expensive, don't let it hit the floor.")

● You are not going to be recognized aside from the people actually paying attention.

● Have fun!

When the group thought that sounded easy, Nishinoya had to add in the secondary set of rules for another type of attention... 

"Oh! And I have to tell you the rules of P.D.A. this is a kids place even though no kids are here, but still you have to follow them. No kissing, french kissing, the birds and the bees, or any sort in the hut. You must do them either outside -which I don't recommend if you are going for it- or somewhere private like the bathrooms, but I don't think that's wise either, so, just don't do it." Everyone that want a setter seemed confused as to why the libero had told them the P.D.A. rules. 

The setters perfectly understood why and there was no joke when they had to pay attention. Now it was the time to choose who goes first, everyone pointed to Suga, but he shook his head, "I'm the grand finale." He smiled innocently, though they knew it really wasn't. Suga was definitely planning something.

Next victim to be offered to the sacrifice was, of course, Oikawa. Though, the captain seemed prepared and ready. Nishinoya went behind the curtains and pulled on the rope that made thim open, tying the bundled pieces of string to the purple fabric. Then, he awaited at a DJ stand for the first performer, while turning on the equipment and making sure everything worked.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, not nervous at all but at the same time he was shaking. He said to his friend, "Be prepared for this, you asked for it." Normally the ace would do something different that involved violence, but he knew common sense of being in a place like this. Instead, retorting, "I haven't asked for anything."

The captain went on stage towards the excited, short second-year. Oikawa didn't take much more hesitation when he told the little libero the song. Although it caught Nishinoya off guard, he still found it and put the lyrics on the screen even though Oikawa knew he didn't need them.

He stared directly at his Iwa-chan, putting on his rare smile just for Hajime as the musical beat started, one that seemed jumpy even for the true meaning of the song. The blue screen ahead had white letters that revealed the lyrics to the crowd, yellow filling their presence as he started singing.

"Cross my heart and hope to die.  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes.  
I've lost control and I don't want it back.

I'm going numb, I've been hijacked.  
It's a fucking drag.

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you.  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

It's better to burn than to fade away.  
It's better to leave than to be replaced.  
I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match.

I'm going numb, I've been hijacked.  
It's a fucking drag.

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you.  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

Yeah.

Just one more hit and then we're through.  
'Cause you could never love me back.  
Cut every tie I have to you.  
'Cause your love's a fucking drag.  
But I need it so bad.  
Your love's a fucking drag.  
But I need it so bad.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine.

Yeah."

Throughout the whole time, Oikawa had been thinking about his true feelings and what the bet really was about. He remembered the challenge, reviewed it about when he tried but failed so many times.

It brought him to earlier when volleyball practice was over and the duo were alone in the locker room. Oikawa had tried to apologize, but he was slightly angered about having to go to the Karaoke thing. It was really dumb and he did not look forward to it, but then Iwa-chan had started talking.

"Start preparing a song so we aren't there longer than we need to be. As is, everyone is going to be stumbling for songs to sing." 

"Like I haven't thought about this all day. I already know what I'm going to do and you will be I'mpresses by my amazing singing." He gloated, grabbing his bag and attempting to leave when he remembered that Hajime was the one that brought him to school that morning. Oikawa sweated nervously for only a second before turning to his best friend.

Iwaizumi went right up to him with a straight face yet he was teasing, "I have high expectations then, you better get 5-star reviews from the whole continent."

Oikawa felt like slapping him, but knew that would be his end, instead going with what he thought was the best retort, "It will sweep you off your feet." It almost sounded like flirting, barely on the edge of it.

Mere inches away from his personal and private bubble, there was Hajime. He was close enough that Oikawa felt his breath hot on his lips, feeling a sudden hot fire rising in his cheeks. Until it faded and the captain felt cold air rush around where his friend just wa-

Oikawa snapped out of his trance seeing that his song was over, everyone was staring as if he had done something none of them were aware of, yet they still clapped. No one knew what was coming but all eyes darted to Iwaizumi, who looked shocked as well. 

It was a confusing mess, but now the setter was off the stage as another one prepared to go on. Hajime immediately took Oikawa outside, all the groups wiggling eyebrows as they shut the doors. This was going to be more intense than anyone thought.

Outside, Hajime and Oikawa were in a silent trance of confusion to what each other would say. 

"L-listen, Iwa-chan-" Tooru cursed at himself for stuttering, but the silence was too intense.

"Don't Trashykawa." He started, looking into the 'gorgeous' eyes and finding himself lost in what he was going to do, "I am still mad for the lack of warning that you had those feelings, and I haven't heard a 'No Homo'..." Hajime really was starting to flush himself out, "I thoughat you were at straight as a pencil, but no, you're a noodle and-" Iwaizumi cut himself off, shaking his head, "Just forget it. I still should have heard warning." He pretended to be mad, but inside, Hajime was tossing tables and having a reluctance to go back inside.

Oikawa attempted to break the pause, "I thought you weren't that dumb, Iwa-chan. It was completely obvious." He pouted, then before he knew it, a smack in the head, but then after that smack was him against a wall.

"Shut up for once." Then they were kissing. The world could be falling apart then and there, they could have forever fallen, but with the lips of Hajime's on his, Oikawa was flying.

Akaashi was next, he could only think of a few songs he associated with him and Bokuto. The one that stood out enough for him to sing tonight by Suga's added rules was this one. The one that would change how Bokuto viewed him for sure. It made him fidget inside, but he just thought about the good over the bad and hoped for the best.

Nishinoya started the acoustic version of this song, because well, Akaashi had to sound as great as possible. The first few guitar notes started loudly and he felt nervousness pike in his throat, breathing in before he sang with an angelic voice that brought celebrities to shame,

"I feel it everyday it's all the same.  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame.  
I've tried everything to get away.  
So here I go again.  
Chasing you down again.  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over.  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over.  
I try not to.

It feels like everyday stays the same.  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away.  
So here I go again.  
Chasing you down again.  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over.  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over.  
I try not to.  
Over and over, over and over.  
You make me fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over.  
You don't even try.

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head.  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead.  
I know what's best for me.  
But I want you instead.  
I'll keep on wasting all my time.

Over and over, over and over.  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over.  
I try not to.  
Over and over, over and over.  
You make me fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over.  
You don't even try to!"

Clapping was all he needed to calm downn slightly, from the booth, Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged glances before joining the crowd in the fits of hands pressing together. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had come back in at some point in his singing.

Keiji saw his senpai's smile and blushed, because this smile had more meaning than any other that Akaashi had seen. It confused him slightly, but he knew he couldn't sit next to Bokuto for a little bit, going straight to the bathroom and splashing cold water onto his face to ease down the hot feeling in his cheeks.

Yet, another figure entered, excitement flaring in those golden eyes, "AKAASHIIIIIIII!" There wasn't a second before arms wrapped around from behind and squeezed him into a tight hug.

He sighed, "Yes, Bokuto-san?" The song that he sang had meaning, Akaashi knew Bokuto didn't feel the same, because Bokuto treated everyone the same way he did to Keiji.

"I didn't realize your singing is as good as your tosses!" He exclaimed, though softer as slight pain filled his voice. Truthfully, Bokuto's heart was racing faster than a race car going 100 miles per hour. He was slightly flushed, but also sad. Akaashi had sang about how he didn't feel the same, right? But he did! He could swear it by anything in the world!

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." A drop fell from the setter's face, water was still on it from when he had tried to calm down, but the flush came back up to where it had been when he got off the little stage.

The two stayed that way for a moment, letting himself get buried in Bokuto's god-like arms.

"Do you really feel that way, Akaashi?" The captain asked, burying his face into his setter's shoulder. 

There wasn't hesitation in Akaashi's answer, "Why would I sing that to you if I didn't?" He helplessly felt his lips quirk upward slightly, the tightening hug getting tighter, "Bokuto-san I can't breath."

The ace loosened his grip turning Akaashi around so he could look at his face, not even caring if it was wet and pecking his lips just for a moment before pulling away and staring into those beautiful eyes.

Even with that little kiss, he felt himself stop breathing, gazing into the golden that held affection, trying to return to normal wasn't hard, but Akaashi knew one thing.

He was hopelessly lost in Bokuto's eyes, it was sparks that flew in the glances. They were playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sang: Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Akaashi sang: Over And Over - Three Days Grace (An acoustic version most likely)
> 
> All da ships are coming together :33   
> And yes I will explain what the bet was  
> But after all the singing


	4. More kisses in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for Kagehina and KuroKen!  
> :33  
> Daisuga and Asanoya are coming up next chapter! :3333333333  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this! I know I love writing it.  
> I decided Asanoya was needed :33  
> Also sorry for bad punctuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kageyama both knew what to sing, but the thing was, how would their special someone react?

Kenma thought there were only 3 couples left, he wanted to get it over with focusing on his phone while Kurop's intense stare just watched. Kenma clapped of course when he was supposed to, but that didn't ease the nerves of when he would go. 

Kenma knew what he was going to sing, he knew exactly what sounded like him and his friend. Kenma frowned more than he was already, thinking about how the bet was a lost cause yet only this many of them actually failed. He sighed.

"Kenma, don't you have to go? We've been waiting for about 5 minutes and no one has done a thing. I can tell it's bothering ya' but just get it over with." Kuroo failed to keep the anxious feeling out of his voice.

"I can't really sing, Kuroo." Kenma said quietly, scrunching over a bit more, "But, yeah, I do have to go."

"I haven't heard you sing, but you're probably fine. Oikawa and Akaashi set the bar high enough that you can break it, just try to keep your volume up." The black haired Tetsu said with a grin, continuing to encourage his gamer friend to go up there.

Kenma shrugged, shoving his phone in his pocket and heading to the stage, climbing up on the high wooden wall and walking to Nishinoya. He seemed too excited to be making everyone sing.

Kenma then took the mic, hearing the pinball machine in the background and looking at the lyrics he already knew, turning away from the speaker and cleaning his throat before starting, 

"Swinging in the backyard  
Pull up in your fast car  
Whistling my name

Open up a beer  
And you say, "Get over here  
And play a video game."

I'm in his favorite sun dress  
Watching me get undressed  
Take that body downtown

I say, "You the bestest."  
Lean in for a big kiss  
Put his favorite perfume on

Go play a video game

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

Singing in the old bars  
Swinging with the old stars  
Living for the fame

Kissing in the blue dark  
Playing pool and wild darts  
Video games

He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of

Watching all our friends fall  
In and out of Old Paul's  
This is my idea of fun  
Playing video games

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

Now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do

Now, now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do."

Kenma felt his cheeks flush with both embarrassment and to find Kuroo was in the closest seat possible to the stage. When the music stopped, he gave back the microphone, screaming inside but not showing it. Bokuto and Akaashi were in the booth again by the looks of it, but Kenma needed a bit of time.

Getting off the stage, he went to the bathroom and took out his phone, attempting to calm down from his confession. 

The door swinged open and Kenma hoped it wasn't Kuroo with his entire existence, but no such luck.

"Hey Kuroo," He played it as cool as possible, the deep red on his face flaring.

"I'm surprised that you chose the bathroom over going back to the booth, you just seem to be demanding attention." He winked, Kenma put his phone even closer as if it would hide the flustered face of his. He didn't even know what to say or do at the comment.

What Kenma didn't notice was how close his friend had gotten. His heart raced for the finish line and the destination of its end, but Kenma knew that Kuroo didn't really have the heart for being this sly.

Another inch closer, "So... Is this the part where I get to confess my feelings back?"The captain fiddled wit his fingers and the only way his setter knew was because their shoulders were touching. Personal space was the least of their worries.

The gamer shrugged, "You don't have to." The fast pace of his heart wanted it and so did his brain, but if just didn't seem fair to force Kuroo to.

"I want to, Kenma, for these past years that I have known you, I didn't really think that much about you until around a year back when you started talking to me more and..." Why was he so nervous? Kenma felt the same way, so why couldn't he keep his words straight? "You know, you're really cute and stuff." Kuroo swore his face was so hot it could fry eggs. The sound of another song made him perk up, "Sounds like Kageyama is about to sing, wanna watch or be alone?" 

"Leave me for a second." Kenma mumbled, though Kuroo understood and the sound of the door stopped the romantic tension in his heart and brain. Luckily, he didn't expect to go out for awhile.

"I'm not gonna waste this  
This opportunity's mine  
I'm sick of complaining  
About a beautiful life

How did we get here?  
Did we forget all the things inside?  
And how do we stay here?  
Do we embrace all the things denied?

I feel so alive tonight  
You got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older

For my entertainment  
You tell a whimsical lie  
To keep me complacent  
You knock me down with a smile

How did we get here?  
How do we pretend everything's alright?  
And how do we stay here?  
Do we erase all the fear inside?

I feel so alive tonight  
You got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older

Like sugar and cyanide  
These worlds are gonna collide  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older

So take me, but go slow  
Let me hide somewhere I know  
And let this seed grow  
Until we finally call this home  
So take me, but go slow  
Let me hide somewhere I know  
And let this seed grow  
Until we finally call this home

If I was to die tonight  
Would it tear you apart?  
Would you yell it from the rooftops down?  
Until it's over, and you're older

I feel so alive tonight  
You've got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older  
Like sugar and cyanide  
Our worlds are meant to collide  
I'm gonna yell it from the rooftops down  
Till it's over, and we're older."

His breath was shaky as he tightened his grip on the microphone and gave it back. This night was going to be so much longer than he expected. Kageyama scowled at himself for actually going through with this, sitting right back where he was and ignoring the starest he got from Hinata.

Shouyou really tried to get Kageyama's attention, but none of what he did seemed to work. It was unfair! He wanted to tell Kageyama he felt the same way and yet here that Bakageyama was just ignoring him and acting like he didn't exist even though he just sang to him. Hinata pouted, looking away and getting frustrated that they couldn't have the moment like everyone else. He didn't protest and just waited impatiently, his setter would have to notice him eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma sang: Video Games - The Young Professionals version
> 
> Kageyama sang: Tonight - Seether
> 
> Also sorry if this seems a bit OOC now... and mostly sap and repeat but I'm trying to make it different each time? I hope you guys like it!


	5. A Wanted Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright  
> DaiSuga and AsaNoya time ;D  
> Hope you all enjoy it!  
> Thanks for reading by the way, this means a lot to me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What everyone didn't know is, Suga lost at his own bet. He wasn't there just for fun.

This is it, Suga thought, I am the grand finale and Daichi assumes he came here to laugh, I should have been honest but if I sing a song that he holds dear, maybe something will happen, but what if I get rejected? The setter kept having these thoughts, until soon enough everyone was staring.

"Are you going to go up there?" The hand some man beside him said with a chuckle. "I doubt that anyone could have topped you, Suga. Just head up there and sing!" None of them knew that he was super nervous.

Suga tried to wave off the emotions, "Oh well, I was just thinking the best way to do this." He lightly lied. His chair scooted back as he did, standing up stiffly and walking over as calm as possible. He hummed a soft tune to himself. This was going to be both serious and a joke. Which was good, right? It meant he wouldn't be embarrassed if Daichi didn't feel the same way. 

Yuu laughed when he heard, Suga gave him a stare, which just like that caused him to stop. Suga smiled gently and took the black object he would sing in. The first few beats and everyone groaned. This caused him to laugh, stopping just in time to start, and taking off his jacket, throwing it to the audience as if he was famous.

"Oooh

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

During the whole thing, the setter had done the Just Dance version of this song. Although, he had practiced he still wasn't 5-star material with the dance. The ending though he didn't do. He had worn a black cape underneath his jacket for this reason.

Everyone knew now that he was this little cute meme. The truth was that he just did this to feel better about himself but whatever floats theit boats. He was back in his seat, catching Daichi staring with a wide smile. The audience was laughing, all of them preparing to head home, but then,

"NOW FOR THE BEST PART!" Suddenly, everyone was frightened at this exclaim. Asahi came from the kitchen with a bunch of milkshakes. 4 Vanilla, 4 Chocolate, and 4 Strawberry. They all though this was the part until the cute couple with adorable height difference were on the stage with 2 microphones.

"When we woke up  
The world was figured out  
Beyond the beauty we’ve dreamt about.  
This brilliant light is brighter than we’ve known,  
Without our darkness to prove it so.  
Still, we can’t help but to examine it,  
To add our question marks to periods.  
At the foot of our bed, we found an envelope…

“You are enough.”  
These little words, somehow they’re changing us.  
“You are enough.”  
So we let our shadows fall away like dust.

When we grew up,  
Our shadows grew up too.  
But they’re just old ghosts  
That we grow attached to.  
The tragic flaw is that they hide the truth

That you’re enough.  
I promise you’re enough.  
I promise you’re enough, I promise you.

“You are enough.”  
These little words, somehow they’re changing us.  
“You are enough,”  
So we let our shadows fall away like dust.  
“You are enough.”  
These little words, somehow they’re changing us.  
Let it go, let it go, “You are enough.”  
So we let our shadows fall away like dust."

Everyone was amazed, Suga didn't even question Daichi if they topped him with their dance and voices. Asahi seemed nervous through the whole thing but he stared _only_ at Nishinoya. _This_ was pure beauty. 

After the astonishment of the audience and the equipment put away by the employees, they all had forgotten where they were and soon enough were standing on tables and singing loudly throughout the place, this had to do something with those milkshakes...

But they didn't care, they were all drunk on laughter and silliness of being teens. It was all happy times and it didn't matter that none of them were sitting and most of them were making out on tables and in booths. The night hadn't turned out as bad as they thought it would.

It was almost midnight when they decided to actually go home. Bokuto had to carry Akaashi out, for Akaashi has fallen asleep around 11, with his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, his dark hair messy from the excitement. 

Everyone was tired when they left, luckily though, all of them made it home. Even though the setters and Asahi took their new boyfriends back to their place by how tired they were. The employees were lucky that everyone was willing to help clean the place up or they would have been there a lot longer than they were supposed to be. As is, they stayed 2 hours later than they were supposed to.

No one cared that the couples were staying with each other, they were all exhausted from the fun. Leaving Weenie Hut Junior may have been the worst part, even though before, it would have thought to be the best. None of them expected to have so much fun on a dreadful subject but they pulled it off.

Although the morning was a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga sang: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley
> 
> AsaNoya dueted together: You Are Enough - Sleeping At Last
> 
> And yes,I do enjoy writing this I just have been busy recently and I feel like these chapters are sort of short so I apologize for that!
> 
> Also, epilogue is going to be done around Monday, because I start Driver's Ed next Tuesday and won't have time :P 
> 
> Again, thank you!


	6. There Hasn't Been More "No Regrets"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG -  
> I've been tired and busy lately and blegh I stopped eating. I've been trying to get back to thsee things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got me through the night but the morn it hurt.

Iwaizumi  _attempted_ to sit up, there was no success as his stomach was pressured down and an arm around his waist that had a long sleeved alien pajama shirt.

Red dashed his face remembering the night before " _Oh fuck."_ He mumbled, holding his head as pain swelled in his mind. That night was way better than he expected, but at the same time, he hated how it ended. 

It ended with Oikawa pulling him into a trap of snuggling, but yet once they both were comfortable, they passed out. It didn't sound bad, but he ended up being little spoon somehow.  _That_ was the problem here.

Beautiful brown eyes soon opened to see that his new partner was sitting up and almost suffocating his head. A frown graced his face, "What's going on, Iwa-chan?" 

Oikawa swore he saw some sort of panic run through the eyes of the ace. No,  _his_ ace. Though before he could recognize the feeling, it was gone.

Hajime grunted, "Nothing, but next time you're little spoon." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a tense muscle from how he slept, then setting it back into his lap.

"Who says we need to wait?" Oikawa suggested within the second that his boyfriend finished the sentence. A sly smirk crossed his feature, sitting up right behind the beautiful Hajime and rubbing the place where his hand had been. 

Tooru leaned close into his ear, "You are very tight, Iwa-chan."

"Oi!" The black haired ace elbowed him down, immediately not regretting as Oikawa shrinked back without breath by the surprise. "A little too much?" He wheezed.

Iwaizumi had a strong blush on his face, falling back onto the alien pillow with a  sigh, "Does everything in your room have to be about terrestrial life?" 

"You know how much I love them!" Oikawa faked an offended look, getting back to snuggling the ace.

"Hmph, I do, but that's just one of the many things I love about you." He turned his head away from the setter, not one part of his face was normal anymore. Hajime cursed himself, blaming Oikawa for this mess he was in,even though he knew that it wasn't. It was always nice to pretend.

"Awww, Iwa-chan, that was sweet!" Oikawa put his arm around Iwaizumi but before he knew it-

"Not this time." And soon found himself in the position of his back against the strong ace's front, a lighat blush touching his figure.

"How did you do that?!" The shocked Oikawa yelped, his warm pajamas seemed too warm now, his body starting to sweat uncontrollably.

"Simple, you weren't being cautious of when I said I would be big spoon next." The new smirk on Hajime's face was enough right there to make him want to stay like this forever. Unfortunately, it was almost 9am, which meant, they needed to go to Saturday practice.

~~~~~~~~~

Hinata woke up on top of someone. He didn't bother to look but instead revolted back and clear off the bed. He was dressed,  _Thank God._ Raven hair shifted as Kageyama rolled off the bed with black covers and white pillows.

The ball of sun didn't know what happened that night, but whatever it was, he wanted no part in it. 

Kageyama was in black shorts and a white tank top that revealed almost all his top muscles and his abs. Hinata suddenly felt stupid for not staying on those abs longer than he did.

"What the hell?" His raven haired setter said, blinking sleepy eyes away and squinting at the middle blocker.

"K-KAGEYAMAAAAAA!" The orange-haired boy screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SATURDAY PRACTICE!" 

"You dumbass, Sugawara told us that Daichi cancelled practice today! Daichi didn't feel well this morning, I woke you up at 7 to tell you that, don't you remember?" Kageyama raged, but it wasn't full blown as he had just woke up.

Hinata put a hand on his chin in confusion, obviously trying to remember when that happened but not being able to as he sat criss cross and scratching his head. "When did that happen? I don't even remember last night." 

Something had to be in those milkshakes because neither Hinata nor him knew what went on last night aside from they had made out a  _shit_ ton. His lips still lingered with the feeling of it. And he still wanted to go back for more.

Kageyama shuffled so that he was on his knees, scooting over to where his cute little boyfriend was at the end of his bed. "All I remember is that you sang to me and-" The older first year stopped, "I-I was jealous that you just sat back down. I remember that but everything after that is blurry." He confessed, looking towards Kageyama and not regretting one bit of last night because he knew something happened to make his lips hurt.

Lips enclosed on his, his orange-ish  brown eyes going wild with shock. He kissed back with as much pressure that was being given to him, slowly taking over what his younger had started. It was a daring competition to seek who was going to be better at this.

Kageyama gave him no mercy, taking his hands and lightly brushing Hinata's soft skin where his ribs were, and now Hinata was laughing like crazy with his back on the floor trying to yell at him to stop and "Unfair advantage!" 

When the tiny crow had stopped dying of laughter he went into a heated, open mouthed kiss, his tongue making sure to at least touch every crevice of his mouth, he knew he won their little challenge.

That was until Hinata had touched his _most_ sensitive part, and he stopped in shock, being flipped over and his boyfriend above. "Who's unfair now?" He smirked, panting and shoving the cute crow aside before his mother came in and saw them both on the floor with red swollen lips. 

"I didnt mean to disrupt this, but how was last night?" 

Kageyama sat up, he knew she would figure out sooner or later because where else would he get his brains. His dad wasn't around him too much, so who else than his mom? 

So there and then, he explained what he remembered in all honesty to his mom, who seemed to take it very well and smiled when she heard that Hinata and her son were a thing now.

"I'm happy for you honey! I told you he would accept if you just asked. I don't get why a bet was the thing that made you do it." She left the room without explanation of why she brought up the topic but giggling could be heard as foot steps went down the hall.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, and then the bet was explained.

He didn't regret one thing.

~~~~~~~~~

Daichi knew it was wrong to lie about being sick or unwell to his team but in all honesty,  _Sugawara Koushi_ was in his bed and snuggling up to him. Plus half their team had a wild night. The two had been a thing since last night. Suga told him to come there for Daichi to be company but how could he have known that it wasn't that at all?

Now after a night filled with staying as close as physically possible, they were official. After these 3 years, but what wasn't smart, was when Daichi awoke Suga with "Never Gonna Give You Up". 

It was a powerful smack to the chest, of course Suga apologized right after as he tried to catch his breath again, fretting over his health.

"This is why they call you mom." He had chuckled while wheezing.

The morning went well, but his muscles were cramping so he went to make breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, and a coffee that was as sweet as Suga, not even though, Suga was much sweeter than anything, even if he was quite a tease.

Suga enjoyed his breakfast at least, even though it turned out he wasn't that good with bacon, a quarter of it was raw which made him question how that happened but practice makes almost perfect.

Daichi felt lucky with his new partner around, they were "dad" and "mom" for a reason. The were the perfect duo and apparently did things like a married couple and acted like it too.

It was only a kiss away until they were going to college because that's how time felt. He had to stay positive for everyone, though, he was the comfort and love that everyone needed in their down time. 

After breakfast he knew that his dad wouldn't be around for another 5 hours, so Daichi spent it snuggling his setter on the couch and watching movies that were old enough to be his grandparent's favorites.

Only one thing was said about how they spent last night, "no regrets".

~~~~~~~~~

"aKAASHIIIIII!" Loud ringing came into the setter's ears.

"Bokuto-san, I'm right here, you don't need to yell." Akaashi scrunched his nose as he turned towards the sound, shivering as skin met his nose. His eyes hadn't fully adjusted to his surroundings, but he knew that Bokuto was by him in bed.

Before Bokuto could continue, he asked, "Didn't I take you home last night?"

"Well, not really, you see, you fell asleep." That most certainly didn't answer his question, but it was a start.

"What do you mean 'fell asleep'?" He asked, a pillow with an owl was by his head, the same pillow he got Bokuto for his birthday. Wait a minute.

"We're at my house! You fell asleep before we left that disgusting kid hut so I just took you here and let you sleep!" Logic. 

This made complete sense that he slept, but why Bokuto's house? 

"Thank you for thinking about how much I value sleep, Bokuto-san." He rubbed his eye with his left hand due to his position. The hand went back beneath the heavy owl blanket with all different types of owls on it. 

Lips sealed theirselves to his, a strong and passionate kiss. Akaashi didn't have the energy but kissed back as much as he could, forgetting about instincts that made him go further than he expected at first. A morning kiss was all he needed to start a good day. Though, he knew that if he didn't make coffee and change, the captain would be late for volleyball practice.

Which was the most major setback to his mood.

Akaashi pulled back, "We can't be late for practice."

It wasn't til then that the setter had noticed how far his instincts took him while he was thinking. Their legs were tangled, his hands were around Bokuto's neck, and holy  _shit,_ Bokuto was breathless and panting.

"R-right!" His owl boyfriend stumbled, jumping with complete energy as if he was not just panting. Of course he can.

He's the most impressive person Akaashi has seen in his life, but that's one kf the reasons why he is so special.

And even though Akaashi felt exhausted, he didn't regret last night.

~~~~~~~~~

Kenma woke up beside Kuroo in a warm embrace. He didn't feel he needed to have been dropped off to his house when Kuroo could hardly make it past Akaashi's. Of course, Bokuto and him had done their usual 'bro' thing, but then anyone could catch sight of Bokuto and Akaashi kissing before they went inside.

"Kuroo, you can just go home, I can walk." He mumbled into his phone, knowing perfectly well that Kuroo would hear.

"No, no, I insist to take you." His words slightly slurred by how tired he was.

Kenma sighed, "Kuroo, let's just head to your place." 

He looked doubtful at first but then just shrugged, "Yeah okay, just know that we're sharing a bed." The raven haired captain wiggled his eyes almost suggestively, but he hardly had enough to energy to push a petal.

Luckily they made it to his house without crashing or anything like that. Both of them went to the door and Kuroo fished out his key before opening it and holding the door open.

"Boyfriends first." He put on his normal smirk. Kenma just sighed, walking into the house and up the stairs to the room he knew was Kuroo's. There was pictures of them on every desk and Bokuto - some with Akaashi - all in frames and around the red room.

"Why am I not surprised?" He mumbled, he'd been here almost millions of times before, but the sight was never shocking, no matter how many times Kuroo changed the order of it.

The captain leaned in the doorway, "Oh so, I'm really tired so if you need a shower, feel free to take one but don't stay up too long on your phone." 

Kenma didn't have much to say, but he watched Kuroo crawl into bed and sleep in the flicker of a light. He has to say, he was very impressed that tonight was so effective. 

He took a quick shower, though having to put his old clothes back on, and felt sort of clean. Kenma slept as far from his new relationship partner as possible.

Though he couldn't get far without snuggling up to Kuroo and finding a rumble in the back of his throat, nuzzling his head against the chest of Nekoma's captain. It was a perfect night to him, though waking up at 7am for practice was not as fun.

"Keeeeenma." A deep voice rolled nicely into his ear, "Time to wakie wakie." The voice sounded seductive but he couldn't help the small smile at wakie wakie. It's such a childish set of words for a voice like Kuroo's.

" Fine, but let me get another hour." Practice wasn't until 9am. He knew that the captain woke up at 7. 

"Awww, but I'll be lonely making breakfast. The more awake you are, the better your day will go." Kuroo urged, almost pulling Kenma out of the bed with him. That's only when Kenma realized where he had been the whole night as the warmth flooded him and he started shivering under the blankets until his body got used to the temperature.

"You are like a cat on a tree when you snuggle, you know that? I could hardly move the whole night, but I won't complain - you were pretty cute." Pink crossed Kuroo's cheeks, but what was he to hide now? Kenma had fucking sang to him last night and they made out like twice, new improvements were made at this junior hut of weenies.

It was funny to think about how it started with that, funny story for future kids. He planned way too far ahead already but Kenma sticked with him this long, what could possibly split their impossible duo apart?

~~~~~~~~~

"See, I told you that it would be a success! The place isn't too bad once you get used to it!" Nishinoya was on the phone, seemingly talking to someone about last night. Asahi guessed Suga due to that he had set up the whole idea, along with it, it was 7am.

Karaoke night was a lot of fun, surprisingly, Noya wasn't wrong when he said that. They had served regular milkshakes but for some reason everyone acted like they were drunk. It confused Asahi much more than needed.

Although knowing normal customers, the milkshakes would be blamed. Unless Nishinoya had actually done something to them, which sounded more reasonable than everyone going berserk over nothing.

"What?! Why would I do anything to your milkshakes in a  _kids_ place!"Nishinoya may sound mad, but Asahi didn't have to squint to see when he was lying. It was all in that big grin.

They had been dating for 2 months, even then, he had always noticed how Nishinoya was. It wasn't simple but he understood. 

Though, theit story was similar to last night aside from the bet, having to be a setter, and Weenie Hut Junior.

It started when Nishinoya and him went to the bar across from Weenie Hut Junior. Only 'tough' guys were allowed, though the inside had changed a lot. It was a bright neon because the night before apparently, someone came in and painted it neon pink. Everything but the glasses and dishes were that bright pink. It made W.H.J. seem manly.

Nishinoya and him had gone becuase they wanted to see for themselves. Asahi remembered being on the floor and almost dying by laughter, it was the best laugh he'd ever experienced, but because they had laughed for a full half hour, they had to clean it.

Both of them hated it but the spraypaint wasn't bad to clean and they teamed up for it. What wasn't surprising was when they were done they were allowed free drinks for the night. It was Thursday and Asahi tried to warn Noya to not drink more than 3, but it was too late and Asahi wasn't the best at persuasion so he had the her drive Noya to his house knowing that if Nishinoya's mom knew, he was dead before he was sober again.

Asahi went with what he thought was best but his friend was seriously hard to handle and kept puking every now and then. But he crashed around 11 pm and that's when he went home. Luckily, his parents were asleep.

The next morning Asahi stayed with the sick Nishinoya and even though it was terrible to miss practice, it was more horrible to leave the mess he had put them through. So Asahi took care of his libero until that night, Nishinoya didn't want him to go home, so long story short, he didn't. 

2-3am is always the worst with this, because he broke down and Noya was there.

It was a friend of his that caused it, they told him goodbye but by the time he got there, the friend was dead. That was the night of the bar being painted, otherwise 2 nights before.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Nishinoya yelled, though it was in a soft voice that felt comforting. Asahi hadn't known Noya had it in him, but he didn't have time to think that as he had sobbed, right into his libero's shoulder. 

"I-I didn't want to worry any of you... especially you." He stumbled over his words, continuing to cry while Noya hugged him, but he didn't noticed what he said becuase his brain hadn't been working and he wasn't exactly composed.

Emotion filled the volleyball player's voice, "Asahi? Why not me? I care so much and you don't-" Noya's grip tightened around him, shaking as if he was crying too, when Asahi looked up, that's when he truly fell apart.

His face was red with eyes lined of tears, "I-I..." Asahi had attempted to start, but couldn't muster words. No words could even describe why, sucking in his breaths and letting the salty drops fall down his face.

Asahi knew when he needed to be strong and when he could let go.

This was the  _worse_ time to let go.

Nishinoya bit his bottom lip so hard that it started bleeding, the red fluid starting to drip down his chin, "J-just... tell me about your friend. That's what I'm here for! To help you! To get you through hard times and have fun when we can!" He spat blood, but neither of them seemed to care.

Asahi nodded, hugging his friend into a tight squeeze and nuzzling into his neck before he looked back and told Noya the whole story about how it happened and what has been going on for the past month.

It had been eventful and they were both in tears and a mess by the end. 

Somehow though through it, they got closer. And throughout the night, Asahi ended up confessing that he had a different set of feelings that were far more than friends.

He had kissed Noya's scarred bottom lip, and then Noya had looked so shocked. It was all the confidence he had to do it and desperately hoped he wouldn't be rejected.

And he wasn't.

He was so far from it.

The night had ended a different way than expected, it ended a way that neither of them expected when they were in tears and sobbing at the beginning-

"Asahi! Suga won't tell me what the bet was and I know you remember it, could you remind me?" Asahi was caught completely off guard and almost tripped back if it wasn't for that he was still in a doorway.

"Oh well, Suga dared all of the setters to ask who they liked out and if they didn't manage to do it in a week they had to sing to the person that they were supposed to ask out at the most embarrassing place he could think of, which happened to be where we work." Asahi found the simple answer but his face was completely red from being caught off guard like that.

"Really? How could only 5 of the setters not do it?" The small libero questioned, but then pointed a proud finger at himself, "I mean, I wouldn't have failed, becuase we're already dating!" A hint of rushing blood went to his cheeks but faded away as he noticed his boyfriend's condition.

"What is it?" Nishinoya questioned, studying his face.

"I-I was slightly caught off guard when you bounded up like that." He screamed internally but quickly got over himself with a little breathing technique, "So what are we going to do today? Aside from work at 5 again, anyway." 

Nishinoya didn't put a single thought in as if he had been waiting to be asked this, "We are going to hang with the team til 5 in about an hour, so how about a bit of fun for half an hour?" The libero had playfulness in his eyes as he was already taking Asahi with him to his room and BAM. Just like that they were at it again.

That night had been the best because everyone knew that the setters who did win the bet missed out on an eventful night.

A night full of no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I'll be making more in the future but for now - if you have a suggestion just message me on Instagram! (@hothinata_)  
> I didn't realize how good I was with these characters oh my Hylia  
> Also sorry about the angst at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I post pretty much everyday but it might be a few days when I can come around to this again :


End file.
